I am King under the mountain
by LordStarscream22
Summary: He fought orcs, he fought wargs, he fought giant spiders, even Azog the difiler himself and he thought the worst was behind him. But now he has to face his nightmare. And this nightmare is angry...
1. Chapter 1

_**The important things first:  
I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT! ALL RIGHT BELONGS TO J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND PETER JACKSON!**___

Almost one year has past since i wrote my first, little fanfiction of the Hobbit.  
Now this is a second attempt. Just a very spontaneous idea of mine i got when i saw the new Trailer :3.

This won't be a long fanfiction and i hope i can manage to finish it before the second movie starts in cinemas.

I hope you can forgive me my bad english, but i am still learning.

_Don't like it? Fine, don't read it than.___

For the rest of you: Have fun now :3.

* * *

_**I am King under the mountain**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Darkness.

Nothing but endless darkness was before him.

Slowly he put one foot before the other, careful not to make a noise, which could cost him his life.

So much he had now gone through, had fought against orcs, wargs, giant spiders and he even had his sword raised against Azog the defiler to safe their leader's, Thorin oakenshield's, life.

Now he was here, in a dark, narrow corridor that could lead him right into his death.

They had done it, had achieved their goal: Erebor

The home of the dwarves.

Bilbo Baggins felt his muscles began to tremble and he ventured a few steps before.

He had thought that they had left the worst behind them, had thought that now nothing bad would happen anymore, but all he had been through in the last few weeks, there was nothing now compared to what he was going through now.

There was still one thing left he had to do now.

Further and further carried him his battered feet.

Before him he could see a faint light and heat stung his face as he approached the light source.

He stopped when a sound came to his ears.

Tense he listened into the darkness and his body began to tremble almost as if he heard a mighty breath. Another, and then another one.

Slowly he began to move again, even if he didn't want to.

He had to end this now!

He promised Throin and the others he would do this.

He couldn't give up now!

Not after he had come so far...

A final step now separated him from his goal: the vast hall, which was deep inside the Erebor, home of the most feared beast in Middle-earth...

Bilbo took a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit.

One mistake and he would be death!

He had to be very careful now…

He would sneak into the hall, get the royal jewel and then immediately rush back to his friends.

So the theory goes.  
As practice would look like, he didn't know.

But the moment he entered the huge hall he couldn't think about all of this anymore at the sight before him. Jewels, precious stones and gold pieces sparkled, reflected in his eyes, which were wide open in surprise.

But the surprised sparkle in his eyes was gone within seconds.

Before him, on a big pile of gold and precious stones, slumbered the beast.

He had his huge head laid on his paws, the tail was placed gently around him and the wings were also folded gently against his scaly body.

Smaug, the terrible.

So they called him.

Bilbo was overwhelmed by the sight of the mighty dragon.

Sweat formed on his forehead as he only thought about to enter this hall, this grave, and search for the Arkenstone. But he had to do it. There was no turning back, and Bilbo took all his remaining courage to put his foot into the hall.

But the moment he put his foot onto the gold, a few gold pieces slipped and the sound they made, made Bilbo flinch.

And not only that: the sound of the moving pieces of gold echoed through the huge hall and Bilbo didn't dare to move anymore as a growl came from Smaug and then the powerful body of the dragon began to move.

The beast has been awakened…


	2. Chapter 2

_And here you have the second chapter._  
_I had so much fun while writing this and i really, really like how this came out :D_

_I hope my english is still okay and i hope you will enjoy this chapter :)._

_And guys: Only two days are left and Smaug will __ROCK__ our Cinemas! :D_

* * *

As fast as Bilbo's feet carried him he ran off.

His heart pounded wildly against his chest, the sweat stung his wide open eyes, and they were looking frantically for a safe place to hide from the beast. And fortunately the young hobbit found a hiding place behind one of the powerful columns, who supported the huge hall.

Just in time, because only moments later the ground shook under Bilbo's bare feet as heavy footsteps were moving in his direction.

"Who dares to wake me? Come out and show yourself to me!"

The voice, so dark and threatening, that Bilbo got a shiver down his spine. He pressed his hand against his mouth to silence himself and he pressed his back against the stone pillar behind him.

Smaug growled and snorted and stomped his front paw on the ground.

"I know that someone is here! I can smell you..."

Bilbo was still silent and he dared hardly to move, in fear that the dragon might hear him.

Smaug moved again and he started to search the area with his eyes.

"Whoever you are, you have to have great courage to come here. Or you're just pretty stupid. That remains to be seen. Don't you know who I am?"

As might be expected, the dragon got no answer to his question and still everything was quiet around him. Only his angry growl was the only thing that could be heard in the huge hall. He sat down again on the move, his claws dug deep into the gold under his feet with each of his mighty steps. His eyes glowed with anger and hot drool dripped from his fangs.

Bilbo sat down also moving again.

His heart now pounding him in his throat and his body was soaked with sweat, so much he was afraid. Slowly he put one foot before the other, careful to not make too much noise, which was not very far from easy if you ran through a sea of gold and jewels.

Smaug stopped when he heard a noise and his head turned in the direction from which it came. His mouth twisted into a sardonic grin, revealing two rows of razor-sharp fangs that were just waiting eagerly to dig into their prey and kill it.

The young Hobbit paused and looked anxiously around the column as best ad he could, not knowing what danger was building behind him. When he saw it, it was already too late, because only moments later, he faced the dragon, who cast his eyes on him and looked at him darkly.

Smaug leaned down to the extent that his head almost touched the gold to look at the intruder better. The anger in his eyes faded and he was more amazement when he saw Bilbo. The Hobbit tried to escape but he crashed against the stone pillar with his back. There was no escape for him.

Smaug wrapped himself even further into silence and Bilbo's heart nearly stopped beating when the huge snout of the dragon suddenly came up to him and stopped just inches in front of his body. Smaug took a deep breath, before he withdrew slightly and continued to look at the Hobbit.

"Hmm, something like you I've never seen before and yet I know them all: Dwarves, humans, and even elves. But something like you, I've never smelled or seen before."

Bilbo shuddered strongly at these words and he continued to remain silent.

Smaug drew himself up to his full height and growled slightly as he got no answer.

"Who are you?"

"W-w-who am I?"

A sinister laugh came from the throat of the dragon, and he bent down to the Hobbit again.

"Look at that. It can speak..."

His lips curled into a grin again as he had uttered these words with so much scorn and derision. He enjoyed every single second and he enjoyed every bit of fear in the body of hobbit, even if he secretly still wondered what Bilbo now represented. He leaned further down until the Halfling could see his reflection in the eye of the dragon and that made him shudder even more than before.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Bilbo nodded only his head after being asked and tried to continue to back away from the beast of Erebor.

"Good. You should!"

Smaug sat down and kept Bilbo in his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question and I slowly but surely get impatient! So: Who are you?"

Bilbo gulped, searching for the right words, trying to control his fear. With Dragons you had to speak carefully, as they had always told him. However he had never met a real dragon...until now!

He cleared his throat and took another deep breath before he began to speak...


	3. Last Chapter

_Yay i can't believe i managed to finish this fanfiction __BEFORE__ i will watch the movie in cinema today._

_And to make things clear: Guys it was pure __intention__ that i "forgot" the thing with Bilbo's Ring ;)._  
_I mean we all know the book and what happens there, it gets boring with the time._  
_So this is just __my__interpretation__ of the meeting between Smaug and Bilbo._  
_And looking at the newest Clips from "Desolation of Smaug" i can see that Bilbo's talking to Smaug face to face as well ;)._

_But enough from this_

_I hope you will enjoy the last chapter, i had much fun writing it again :D_

_And i am sorry for my terrible english :(._

_See ya :D_

* * *

"I am the one who has come here from far. I am the one who flies with the eagles, I am the one who runs with the wolves, I am the one who fights against spiders, I'm the one they call the barrel rider and I am the one who drowns his friends and who pulls them out of the water still alive."

Smaug grinned again and his eyes began to glow brightly.

"What lovely titles. I'm impressed. And did you come here all the way, just to see me?"

"Of course, oh Smaug, the stupendous. The stories and songs about you and your size seem to be true."

"You flatter me...barrel rider!"

Again the young Hobbit shuddered.

There was something in the voice of the dragon he didn't like, but he tried to remain silent about that.

"Still, you're not the only one who carries such titles. I got mine when I claimed Erebor as my new home. I was young back then, but now..."

Smaug rose to his full height and spread his wings to look even bigger than he already was.

"...I am old and strong..."

A stomped the ground with his right front paw.

"...strong..."

Again, a stomp, this time with one of the rear paws.

"STRONG!"

He rose on his hind legs and stomped on the ground with his front paws throughout the word, let the ground shake under Bilbo's feet like an earthquake.

"My skin is like a ten-fold shield. My teeth are like swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail is like the thunder and my wings..."

The dragon spread his wings out and flapped a few times with them, which stirred up some pieces of gold and jewels around Bilbo.

"...are like a hurricane!"

Again, a grin appeared on the face of the dragon and his eyes began to sparkle again.

"And my breath...brings death!"

Bilbo got a shiver down his spine as Smaug had uttered the last words so dark and cruel. Then he let himself fall back on his front legs and looked at the Hobbit.

"What do you say now, oh he who runs with the wolves?"

Again Bilbo shuddered.

He still didn't like the sound of Smaug's voice and also in the direction in which this game went. He had to think of something as soon as possible to safe his own life.

"These are truly wonderful titles and suitable for a dragon your size, oh Smaug the terrible."

The dragon looked at the Hobbit questioningly after he had uttered these words, and he leaned down to him again in order to see him better.

"Smaug the terrible? Yes, that's how they call me, right? They fear me..._you_ fear me, am I right?

"I am impressed by your size and your skills, my lord. I didn't fear you...not anymore."

"Is that so? Well, then you would be so kind and tell me why you came here? No one even dares to come close to the Erebor, because they know that I live here."

"I really just come here to see if the myths and legends, that are told about you, are true."

Smaug bared his teeth and growled menacingly.

"Liar," he growled and he stomped on the floor again with one of his huge paws.

"Do you really think I would believe you?! Don't you think I didn't notice the stench that covers your whole body since you're here? The stench of dwarfs!"

Again the dragon growled and he slowly began to come toward Bilbo.

"I know why you're here. You want to steal my treasure!"

"N-no, I don't meant to."

"Of course not! Why would you do common thing with these dwarfs? Why don't they face me by themselves? Instead, they send you, thief! And do you know why they do that?"

Bilbo shook his head and his heart was pounding so heavily in his chest that he thought it would burst.

"They want to get rid of you so they don't have to share their precious treasure with you."

"That's a lie!"

Smaug's eyes glowed with rage now and he let his voice be heard.

"Don't you dare to raise your voice in front of me, or I'll kill you here and now!"

"F-forgive me, my Lord!"

But Smaug didn't calm down.

He flexed his muscles under his scaly skin, his tail lashed back and forth excited and hot drool ran out of his mouth.

"I know that he has returned. I know that he sent you to me to steal my king jewel. I will not let you!"

Bilbo's eyes widened in horror as Smaug stretched out his claws at him and caught him by his cloths and lifted him up.

"I let you live...for now. Run. Run to them and let him know that I'm going to kill them all if they set a foot in the Erebor! I will kill them and then the people in seaside town. They will feel all my anger! Run now!"

During his last words Smaug let Bilbo go again.

The young Hobbit fall into the gold and quickly he tried to get back on his feet, as the dragon snorted behind him and growled.

"Go! RUN! Run back to them!"

Bilbo cried out as Smaug sent a fire barrage in his direction, which would burn his flesh from his bones, when it would hit him.

He ran, blinded by fear, Smaug right behind him and drove him like he was a sheep that run away from a hungry Wolf.

On and on and on, until his eyes discovered the entrance, from which he had come. Just in time, because Smaug spit fire again.

The Hobbit ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his muscles and he made it just in time as the dragon opened its mighty jaws and wanted to catch him.

Bilbo could hear him roar with anger and rage, but he didn't care anymore about it. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, just wanted to get away from this place.

And yet Smaug's words didn't go out of his head.

What if the dragon was right?

When Thorin wanted to send him intentionally in death?

Questions now gathered in his head and he could find no answers.

Behind him he could hear the dragon again and it tore him from his thoughts at the same time.

"YES! RUN! RUN BACK TO THEM THIEF! IT WILL NOT SAVE YOU! ANYONE OF YOU, BECAUSE I AM THE KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN AND I WILL ALWAYS BE!"

Bilbo couldn't hear more when he ran into a person who was standing right in front of him.

When he raised his head, he gasped in horror as he looked down at Thorin Oakenshield's face, which looked at him hard and cold.

"Bilbo!"

The remaining dwarfs came immediately to his side and helped him and the dwarf king back to their feet. Still Thorin gave him a cold look and Bilbo still wondered whether Smaug was right with his words or not.

"What happened Bilbo?"

The Hobbit couldn't answer the question of Thorin.

The shock and fear had been too much for him and his friends could only helplessly watch as he fainted and collapsed in front of them...

**_END_**


End file.
